Call Gone Wrong
by SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Dawson and Brett attend a call which puts both paramedic's lives in danger. Will they both walk out of it alive? Will their friends at 51 find them in time? And will Dawson and Brett be able to live with the consequences and repercussions of what they experience? #Dawsey #Brawson #51family
1. Call Gone Wrong

_Ambulance 61, man down from unknown causes. 125 Wiltshire Avenue._

"They're playing our song." Dawson said to Brett and they began jogging over to the ambulance, still finishing off their slice of toast they were having for breakfast.

"Hey." Dawson turned around to see Casey walking over, "be careful." He said with a hint of worry in his voice and his face, like he always had when ambo got a solo call. Dawson looked at him and smirked, "Aren't I always?" she replied as she climbed into the driver's side, not forgetting to touch the gold name crest on the door, the name of her former paramedic partner, her best friend, ' _Leslie Elizabeth Shay'_. Feeling her heart sink and her eyes glass over with sudden heart-wrenching memories of Shay, she climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys into ignition.

She always felt it, the loss, the grief for her fallen friend, every time she was driving the ambulance. It never got easier.

6 minutes later, they arrived at the address. The house they parked at looked normal, but as Dawson surveyed the house and looked closer, she saw that all the flowers in the front yard were dead or dying, the grass needed a mow and all the curtains for the street side of the house were drawn shut. Something felt off to Dawson, but she shoved the feeling away, she was just being paranoid, right?

She joined her friend and partner, Brett at the back of the rig, helping her get the necessary equipment out. Dawson glanced over at Brett and noticed the same wary expression on Brett. They looked at each other, then back to the house and looked at each other again, but now with their professional game face on.

They both walked over to the front door before Dawson gave her usual 3 sharp, loud knocks before calling out.

"Hello? Anyone call for an ambulance?" They both waited for a few seconds for a reply, but none came. Dawson called out again. Knock 3 times, call out once more. Still nothing.

Dawson looked over at Brett and Brett buzzed her radio.

"Ambo 61 to Maine. We're at the location sent, no answer. Are you sure this is the correct address?"

The reply to them was instant.

" _Maine to 61. The address we gave is correct. 125 Wiltshire Avenue_."

With that reply, Dawson knocked again, louder and with a slight annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hello? This is the ambulance with the CFD. Did anyone call for an ambulance?"

Still, no reply. Knowing protocol, Dawson used the end of her torch to break the glass to the front door. Protocol allowed this, just in case the victim couldn't call out for help.

They both carefully, quietly and slowly made their way around the house, looking in each room. They've been in too many situations where they've been met with a scary surprise so both paramedic's guards were up. They both stuck together as they checked the downstairs rooms and the upstairs room, and the garden. They found nothing. No one.

"Well this is a waste of time. I swear to God, if it's a prank call again…" Dawson huffed out in annoyance.

"I don't know Dawson, I have a weird feeling about this place." Brett said slowly and quietly.

Dawson looked over at Brett before replying, "Yeah, me too. But we searched the whole house. There's no one here." Dawson said to Brett before noticing Brett looking around again.

"Alright, that's it, I'm calling it in. No one in the house in need of treatment." Just as Dawson was about to buzz her radio, Brett called out.

"Dawson, wait. I think I've got something."

Dawson stalked over to where Brett was and looked at a hidden door underneath the stairs, easily miss able unless you looked hard. Dawson lightly knocked on the small door, fear creeping up inside of her.

"Hello? Mr Potter?" Dawson joked but with a hint of fear in her voice. Brett gave her a _'really?_ ' look and reached and to twist the door knob. To both their surprise, the handle turned and unlocked.

Both paramedics looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

' _Guess we're going down there…into the creeping basement_.' Brett's eyes spoke.

' _Guess we are, we need to, what if someone is hurt_?' Dawson's determined eyes replied.

' _What if someone tries to kill us…again?_ ' Brett's urgent eyes told.

They both stared at each other for 5 more seconds before they both huffed and sighed out and Dawson took the lead by going first, both girls with a scalpel out… just in case.

When they got to the bottom of the creepy narrow stairs, they noticed the basement was pitch black. Brett felt over the wall until her hand brushed a string, pulling it to activate the rubbish, power saving light bulb.

In front of them was a chair. A dentist chair. And they saw a figure lying on it, unmoving.

"Sir?" Dawson called over. "Sir, are you okay? Did you call for an ambulance?" Dawson and Brett reached the front of the chair and saw a teenage boy, around 16, laying limp but slightly breathing with an incredibly weak pulse and drool coming down a side of his face.

Dawson and Brett looked at him and each other in shock.

"No, I did." A voice called from behind them.

Dawson jumped back, and Brett let out a shriek.

"You two took your damn time." The woman, she looked mid-40s, slightly greying hair from the roots but mainly light brown. She wore dirty looking clothes but the thing both paramedics noticed was the dark circles under her eyes.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" Brett asked first.

"What happened is my boy needs help." The woman stated.

"Okay, what happened to him?" Dawson asked firmly.

"3 years ago, my boy was in a car accident." The woman said with a matter-of-factly voice.

"I'm so sorry." Brett said sympathetically. "But ma'am… why did you call us?"

"Because…because I need you to fix him."

"Fix him?" Dawson questioned.

"That person in the chair, that is not my boy. He was in a coma for 2 months after the accident. When he woke up, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, they said he had brain damage, that there was nothing they could do. The damage to his brain was too severe." The woman saw the look on Brett and Dawson's face. They were sad for her and her son, but also confused.

"I tried to help him, but whatever I tried, it didn't work. Obviously." She gestured to her son.

"Um, ma'am- "Brett started.

"Tracey, my son is Billy."

"Okay, Tracey. When you said, ' _tried to help him'_ , what exactly did you mean? How did you ' _try to help him'_?"

"ECT." Tracey said.

Brett gasped, a little too loud than she was supposed to, and Dawson's face went from a disgusted expression to a concerned expression.

"Tracey, are you a doctor, or in the medical field?" Dawson questioned.

"No, no I am not."

"Okay, well, you should never do these kinds of treatments if you're not some sort of doctor." Dawson told her with a professional tone.

"Well, I know that." Tracey let out a chuckle, "but what other choice did I have? Look at my poor Billy. He needs to be better, I need him to be better. Don't you see?" Tracey creeped closer to them as she spoke. "So, fix him."

"I'm sorry 'fix him'?" Brett asked confusedly.

"Yes, dear. Fix him. Bring my boy back."

"Tracey, we can't do that. We don't have the skills, equipment…we just can't do that. I'm sorry. But we can give you some names of carers or homes to take him to- "

"Excuse me? Carers? Home? Don't you think I can look after him? He is my son."

"That is not what we meant. But we can't ' _make him better'_ or anything like that, Tracey there's nothing we can do." Brett stated.

"Try."

Dawson and Brett looked at each other again for a few seconds.

"And if we don't?" Dawson asked quizzically.

Tracey let out a humourless laugh. She walked over to a cupboard by the wall, opened it and took something out.

"If you don't," Tracey then turned around holding the object up at them, "then one of you won't be so lucky." She said, raising a shotgun at them both.

Dawson and Brett looked at Tracey and the shotgun with wide eyes, raised their hands and gulped nervously.

Dawson turned around to look over Billy again. Thinking if there was anything they could do. But there was nothing. If he has been this way for 3 years. They could do nothing.

"Tracey, look, your son has been this way for 3 years, there is nothing we can do. Not now. I'm sorry." Dawson said.

"How many times have you used ECT on him?" Brett asked.

"I don't know, 5 times this month?"

"How long have you been applying electricity to his brain, Tracey?" Dawson asked nervously.

Tracey shrugged, "7 months, give or take."

Dawson's eyes widened in shock. How is this woman so nonchalant about this?

"Dawson, his breathing." Brett said, going to the other side of Billy.

Dawson took out her stethoscope and placed it onto Billy's chest. "He needs to be incubated." Dawson said hurriedly.

Both paramedics did their jobs. They pushed Billy's chair down, so he was flat and incubated him.

"Tracey, we need to get him to a hospital now- "

"No." Tracey said calmly. "Whatever you need to do, you do here."

"Tracey, we are not doctors, just paramedics, and if you do want to save your sons' life, we need to transport him to the hospital where the professional doctors can help him, okay?" Brett tried to reason with the mother.

"I said, no. That is final. And don't question anything else, don't give me alternatives or try to talk me out of this, because I am not changing my mind. Fix him. Or you both will regret it."

"Tracey..." Dawson started but didn't finish as there was a blinding light coming from the shotgun in Tracey's hands and a huge, loud bang. Dawson and Brett took cover on the floor and only a few seconds later did Dawson feel a sticky, wet substance coming from the side of her abdomen. She looked up at Brett and noticed Brett was trying to talk to her, but Dawson couldn't hear anything. All she felt was pain.

"Dawson! Look at me, you're going to be alright, okay? Just stay awake for me." Brett said with tears escaping from her eyes. Brett went over to their medical bag and took out gauze and pads to try and pack Dawson's wound, but as Brett got to Dawson, who was lying on the floor, struggling to breathe, Brett felt the nozzle of the shotgun at her head.

"Don't help her. Help him. If you don't, I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head, and then I will shoot your partner. Is that what you want?" Tracey said calmly.

All Brett could do was shake her head ' _no_ '.

"Okay, drop the pads from your hands," Brett hesitated, looking her partner in the eyes. Dawson just smiled up at Brett saying, ' _it's okay, do what she says, I'll be fine_.'

Brett couldn't stop muttering apologies to Dawson as she dropped the gauze from her hands and walked over to Billy, still muttering apologies.

"Be quiet." Brett stopped muttering. "Now, fix him." Tracey ordered, as she went over to Dawson and tied her to a metal pillar with cuffs. Why she originally had the cuffs there, she did not know. Once she was done tying Dawson up, Tracey stood next to Dawson pointing the gun at Dawson's head.

"Chop, chop."

Brett started work by putting in IV tubes and pulling other equipment out, she had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she had to stall, at least until help came. How long that was? She didn't know.

20 minutes must have passed, and Brett was still at the same place, fiddling with tubes and wires, stalling.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked.

"I'm, um, I'm just checking his breathing, heartbeat, blood pressure, I need to know the basics before doing anything to Billy." Brett said.

15 minutes passed.

"So? Do you know how to fix him yet?" Tracey asked, starting to get impatient.

"No, not yet."

"You know, I really hope you're not stalling."

"Wha-no! No, I'm not!" Brett said defensively, trying her best to lie, everyone at the house knew she sucked at lying, hopefully Tracey didn't know too.

"Huh, cuz if you were, it would be bad for your friend over here."

Brett look at Dawson and noticed she was limp, breathing shallow and eyes closed.

"Dawson! Dawson look at me, keep your eyes open, please." Brett pleaded.

"Do you want to know what I would do to your friend if you don't fix my son?" Tracey sneered.

No. Brett really didn't want to know if she was being completely honest.

When Brett didn't answer, Tracey took something out from her belt and continued talking, "If you don't help Billy, this will happen-"Tracey held a knife in her hand and crouched by Dawson and stabbed her in the shoulder, then the leg, then the other leg.

Both Brett and Dawson screamed.

"NO! Stop! STOP IT! Okay! Just STOP!" Brett screamed out.

Tracey looked over to Brett, "Understand now?"

"Yes. I'll fix your son."

"Good."

The last thing Dawson heard was Brett saying _'sorry_ ' for the hundredth time before darkness surrounded Dawson.

 _BACK AT FH 51_

Casey and walked out into the kitchen and looked around. A confused expression on his face.

"Dawson and Brett come back yet?" Casey asked his guys.

"No, Casey. Still out." Herrman replied.

"What? Still on the call they had this morning?" Casey asked.

"Think so."

Casey thought for a minute. He had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

Casey buzzed his radio, "51 to Maine, can you please send the location for ambulance 61."

"Maine to 51. 61 ambo still at call location, 125 Wiltshire Avenue."

"Copy that."

He looked around at his guys, just then Severide and squad walked in, alongside Chief Boden who just came back from a call.

"What's up, Case?" Severide asked, noticing the expression on Casey's face.

"Dawson and Brett are still not back from the call they had this morning. Maine said their ambo is still on location." Casey looked at Boden before Boden bellowed, "Alright, Truck, Squad, lets check 61's last known."

All the guys and Kidd got into their designated trucks and drove off. The feeling of worry never once leaving Casey, with every second he prays that his wife is okay.

Driving down the street of Wiltshire Avenue, Otis and Casey spots the ambo first.

Once Truck, Squad and Battalion is parked they knock on the door of 125. There was nothing.

"Dawson! Brett! Do you copy?" Boden bellowed in his radio. No reply.

"Dawson! Brett!" Matt yelled as he knocked on the door. No reply.

He looked at Boden, both noticing the broken glass of the door.

"Take it down." Boden ordered. With a strong kick, Casey kicked the door down and stalked in, Severide, Boden and the rest of 51 at his heels. Gabby was here. He knew it.

Down at the basement, both Brett and Tracey heard the door and footsteps, Brett knew it was 51, but she knew they wouldn't find the hidden door in time. Gabby didn't have time. Brett had to do something, had to make noise. She looked around and noticed the shotgun on the wall beside an unconscious Gabby as Tracey wondered off to the window to see what was going on. This was her chance.

Brett took a deep breath and ran for the shotgun, the same moment Tracey turned around. Brett held up the shotgun at Tracey and they stood there, before Brett hesitantly pointed the gun at the wall away from anyone and pulled the trigger, resulting in a loud bang that she knew for a fact the guys' heard.

"You BITCH!" Tracey yelled and lunged at Brett. They both fought over the gun and after 30 seconds Tracey got the upper hand and hit Brett in the face with the end of the shotgun.

BANG!

"What the hell was that?" Herrman yelled out.

"It came from below us." Kidd answered.

"Did anyone see a door to the basement?" Boden yelled.

"Here! I got something!" Mouch called out.

Casey, Severide and Boden looked at the nearly hidden door for a second before Casey opened it and walked down, everyone else after him.

As Casey entered the basement, he stopped short when he was faced with a woman holding a shotgun at him, them. He saw Brett groaning on the floor, bleeding. He saw a teenage boy in a dentist chair, not breathing and then he finally saw Gabby, tied to a pillar, covered in blood. Her blood. She was barely breathing and unconscious.

"Gabby." Casey whispered in both relief and fear as he saw his wife.

"GET OUT! NOW!" The woman yelled.

"Ma'am. Put the gun down." Casey tried to reason with her.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Tracey bellowed moving the shotgun, emphasising the point hat she had a gun.

"Ma'am, if you put the gun down, we could help you." Boden tried in a calm voice.

"Help me? Help me? Ha! I am not the one that needs the help! Billy is!" Tracey motioned over to Billy, the boy in the chair.

The firefighters didn't know what to say or do. All Casey wanted to do was run over to his wife, hold her, make sure she was alright.

During the moment of silence from everyone, not knowing what to do, finally someone spoke up.

"Hey! Tracey!" Brett called out. Tracey turned to look at Brett and her eyes widened.

Brett was standing over Billy, holding the knife Tracey used to stab Dawson with against Billy's neck.

"Drop the gun Tracey." Tracey stood in shock but didn't drop it.

It was all the guy's needed, Tracey distracted, for them to lunge at her and disarm her, pinning her to the ground.

"Not my boy! Don't hurt my boy!" Tracey cried out as Boden radioed in for the police to come and take Tracey away.

As some of the guys were preoccupied with Tracey, Casey ran over to Gabby.

"Gabby, baby. It's Matt. Can you hear me? Come on baby. Open your eyes for me. I'm here now." Matt pleaded. He reached behind her and cut her loose from the cuffs and only just noticed the extent of her injuries. He pressed two fingers on her neck only to find a faint pulse.

"Brett! Brett!" Casey called Brett over to Gabby.

"Dawson?" Brett looked at Gabby and told Casey to bring the medical kit over.

"ETA 5 mins on an ambulance."

"We don't have 5 mins, Chief, she's bleeding out." Brett sobbed out, along with Casey.

"Okay, Cruz you're driving the ambo, Brett, you're dealing with Dawson, truck and squad follow." Boden ordered.

"Chief-"Casey started.

"I thought it was self-explanatory that you were going with your wife." Boden interrupted.

Casey gave a nod of gratitude to Boden before helping to load Gabby into the back of the ambo.

3 minutes of Cruz's Fast and Furious style driving later, they were at Chicago Med, greeted by Maggie who paged Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Choi.

"It's Gabby, she was shot and stabbed several times." Brett said as they rolled Gabby into an ER room, handing her over to the doctors. A couple minutes later, the second ambulance rolled Billy in.

"16 year old. Malnourished, dehydrated-" Brett couldn't hear the rest as Dr Halstead took over.

It was 45 minutes since they brought Gabby in. Casey never stopped pacing. Brett never stopped looking at the clock. Stella sat leaning her head on Severide's shoulder, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Silence. Everyone was silent.

Another 30 minutes passed, and Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Choi came out. Everyone stood up, eagerly awaiting the news, Matt at the front.

"Gabby suffered from severe blood loss, but we managed to sort that out. The wounds from the bullet and the stab wounds will scar. But apart from that she is stable and in ICU." Dr. Rhodes update the team.

"Can I see her?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Yes, 1 or 2 of you for now only." Dr. Choi replied.

Casey made his way down before stopping and looking back.

"Brett. She will want to see you. Make sure you're alright when she's awake."

Brett didn't hesitate before following.

Casey stopped in the doorway of the room and gasped. Tubes. Wires. Machines. They were everywhere. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he rushed over to Gabby's side, took her hand and stroked her hair.

Brett went to the other side of Gabby. Looking at her, not believing what they had just been through. Brett let out a sob.

"Hey. Thank you. For what you did down there. If it weren't for you, Brett- "

"Casey, you never have to thank me for helping Gabby. She is one of my best friends." Brett replied with a soft smile.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That is the sound that awoke Gabby up. It was loud. It was annoying. She just wanted it to stop.

Beep. Beep.

Gabby let out a cry of annoyance and the beeping continued.

"Gabby." She heard someone say her name, but it sounded so far away.

"Gabby?" She heard again. The voice familiar.

"Gabby, baby." Matt? That's Matt's voice. Matt.

"Matt?" Gabby managed to whisper out and finally opening her eyes only to see a very worried Matt looking right back at her, relief flooding him.

"Matt?"

"Gabby! Gabby! You're alright! You're okay! God, you scared me!" Matt bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Matt." And then she remembered. All at once. The call. Tracey. Billy. Brett. Brett!

"Brett! Is she-"Gabby started, worried.

"I'm right here. I'm okay." Brett appeared in her line of vision. She looked fine. Apart from the bruise on her face and a busted lip.

"You're face…" Gabby croaked out.

"Hey, I look better than you right now." All three of them laughed, Gabby winced.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Brett called out.

Gabby looked Brett in her eyes, "Stop apologising." Remembering if she were to have died, hearing Brett saying ' _sorry_ ' would've been the last thing she would have heard. "Don't ever say you're ' _sorry_ ' again, okay?" Gabby continued to look in Brett's eyes. Brett's eyes softened, understanding why and nodded.

"Tracey? Billy?" Gabby asked.

"Tracey is arrested." Matt answered.

"Yeah, and Billy is here. He was malnourished and dehydrated, but once he is better, they'll have to take him to a home where proper carers can look after him." Brett answered.

All Gabby could do was nod.

Brett looked over at the married couple and excused herself, knowing they needed a moment.

It only took 10 seconds after Brett left for Gabby to start crying. Her sobs escaped her unwillingly and once she started, she couldn't stop. It kind of reminded her of when she lost their baby. That thought made her cry harder.

She cried for several minutes before taking a drink of water and catching her breath.

She looked up at her husband and he looked down at his wife. They both kissed each other reverently. She nearly died and he nearly lost his wife. They embraced in a hug for a few minutes before a knock on the door broke them apart.

Gabby looked up and saw the whole of 51 there, with flowers, cards and cake. In front of them was Antonio with tears in his eyes. They all walked in, embracing her one by one. Gabby couldn't help but smile. She was okay. Alive. Surrounded by the people she loved.

Her family.


	2. Surfaced Feelings

**Hey Guys,**

 **So I am so thankful for all the love and support this story has been getting.**

 **A lot of you have been asking for updates and more chapters. I originally intended for it to just be that one chapter but you guys just want more. So here it is.**

 **Due to the fact that I had already intended this story to be finished, I did struggle with how I should continue. I hope this lives up to your satisfaction. I am still trying to figure out how I want this story to go, now that it is a multi -chapter fic. So, I am going to need some time so please be patient with me.**

 **if you have any suggestions on what you want me to include in the story or anything, please let me know and I will try to incorporate as many suggestions from you guys as I can if I feel it would be good to include.**

 ** **I don't know if I am happy with this chapter or not but here you go, please let me know what you think.****

 **Love you all**

* * *

Everyone from the firehouse had just left the hospital room, leaving Casey and Dawson alone. He looked over to her to find her eyes drooping as she tried to stay awake.

"Hey," Casey whispered over to her, making her turn to look at him. "Get some sleep, it's been a long few hours with everyone visiting." he said whilst stroking her head, soothingly.

"No, I'm fine." Gabby replied, trying to be convincing…but failing. Casey gave her a pointed look that said that he's not buying it.

She let out a long sigh, which then turned into a yawn, "Ah, fine. I'll have some rest."

"Good, you need it, after…" Casey paused, not finishing the sentence, not wanting to remember finding her tied to that pole, see the blood around her, see her unconscious body, see the tear trails on her cheeks. Instead he just looked at her with a smile and then kissed her forehead and her hand which he held as Dawson closed her eyes.

"Please don't go. Stay here…with me." Dawson mumbled, eyes closed.

Casey squeezed her hand and replied, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." he promised her.

Its been around 10 minutes since Dawson fell asleep and Casey hadn't moved an inch. As he looked over her, he couldn't help but remember that feeling, that sinking feeling when he saw that the ambo wasn't in the garage and that Brett and Gabby wasn't back.

That feeling was the same feeling of dread when he realised that 51 was called to Hallie's clinic when it was consumed in flames; burning down, Hallie still inside. That feeling of panic and fear flooding through his whole body back when Hallie was in danger. That feeling happened again, today with Gabby; his wife, the love of his life, but the feeling with Gabby was more intense, like a fire engulfing him.

If Gabby didn't make it…if she…no! She's here, right here, in front of him, alive. That is all that mattered.

Casey let out a sigh of relief, feeling his own tears flow down his cheeks, a lump formed in his throat, as he gripped Gabby's hand tightly, not tight to hurt her or wake her, but tight enough to ensure her that he's here, right here, and to ensure me that she is right there. Alive.

After hearing Matt promise Gabby that he is not leaving her side, she let her body and mind succumb to the darkness and relax.

She remember seeing the bright flash from the nozzle of the shot gun. The feeling of the wet stickiness of her own blood from her abdomen. Her ears ringing and heart thumping in her chest. The look of shock and horror on Brett's face. The pain of being shot, how it felt like her insides were on fire. Being in and out of consciousness. Feeling the knife Tracey had punctured her shoulder and legs multiple times. The pain. Oh, the pain. She remembered screaming.

She could hear it so clearly. Her own screaming. And now she could feel pain, and wires and hands. God, the beeping is back. She wished someone would stop the damn beeping. It was so loud. Make it stop. The pain. The beeping. The screaming. _Make it stop!_

Dawson's eyes flew open to see Casey loom over her, a worried expression on his face, his mouth moving. What was he saying? Gabby then saw some doctors and nurses rush in. She noticed all the machines and wires. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? What was happening?

That's when Dawson felt a pair of hands grabbing both her cheeks and turned her head. Matt. He tried to talk to her. She couldn't hear him. She couldn't…

"Breathe, Gabby, breathe. Baby, you need to breathe, just breathe." Dawson finally heard Matt's desperate voice, it sounded so distant but she could hear him!

Gabby tried to breathe, just like he told her to. In. out. Inhale. Exhale.

She grabbed onto his hands, to feel him, touch him.

As Dawson's breathing normalised, her eyes finally focused and all she could see is Matt's blue eyes, the eyes she loved so much.

"Matt." Gabby breathed out, as she began to sob. He pulled his wife into his chest and climbed onto the side of the bed.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here. I'm right here. You just had a panic attack. You're safe."

Gabby gripped onto him, his shirt, his arms, as he held on to her tight in his arms repeating the same things over and over into her hair, "It's okay, you're safe, I got you, you're safe."

She was safe. She was safe. She was safe.

As they started to leave the hospital, Brett's mind couldn't stop thinking back to that basement, back to what happened. What she nearly did. Was she really going to cut Billy's throat? Brett was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her arm and as she looked up, she saw the Chief looking down at her with concern in his eyes as he pulled Brett aside from everyone else.

"Brett, I know what you have experienced today has been, indescribable, but-"

Brett cut him off abruptly, not even thinking of her next words, "With all due respect, Chief, you don't. You don't know what I have just experienced. What we have experienced," she gestured back to Dawson's room, "You don't. I know you're trying to be supportive and trying to help but you can't. You weren't there. None of you were. Half the time we were in there, Dawson was unconscious, bleeding out." Brett's voice involuntarily rose, "I know what you are going to say, because this isn't my first time in this kind of situation. This isn't my first time being practically kidnapped, held hostage at gunpoint, trying to fix something or someone that couldn't be fixed. Its not my first time in this situation and as long as I am a medic, it won't be my last." She felt everyone from 51 and some doctors look her way, but she didn't care. She didn't stop, she couldn't stop. "I love being a medic, helping those who needs help, making a difference, having a family I never thought I would get because of the job I do. In that retrospect, I feel like the luckiest girl alive, but everything else. This, being here, after what we've been through, I don't, I don't know if…" Brett felt her tears and felt as her hands shook.

"Okay, Brett, it's okay-"Chief tried to console her.

"No, it's not okay. None of this is okay, I can't, I can't do this." And with that, Brett looked around and saw everyone with sadness in their eyes. Pity. She didn't want pity. She never wanted any of this. Brett started walking backward slowly until she saw those eyes. Those brown eyes that left her knees weak. Antonio. No. She couldn't be dealing with this, with any of this.

Without even knowing what her body was doing, she ran down the hospital corridors and threw a door open, then opened the door to a toilet stall and heaved.

Brett was on the floor for a few seconds, just heaving. And crying. She could hear and feel so much pain through her own sobs. This wasn't what she wanted. When she became a medic, she did not sign up for being help hostage, twice. Its too much. Its all too much. No one understood. No one apart from…Dawson.

If it weren't for Dawson there with her, she honestly didn't know if she would have had the energy to fight Tracey back, alone.

She didn't know how long she'd been sat on the toilet floor in the hospital, but her crying had stopped, now it's just those annoying hiccups. She got hiccups every time she cried this bad.

The toilet door creak open, and someone called out her name.

"Sylvie." Antonio.

He found Brett in the first stall, as he looked down at her with the same old pity in his eyes that everyone else had. Brett looked away. She felt so angry, yet so tired.

Antonio joined her on the floor. He didn't say anything. She appreciated that.

"I think I would be dead if it weren't for Gabby." Brett croaks out. It was true. If Dawson wasn't with her, she would have no reason to fight back.

"And she would be dead if it weren't for you." Antonio says. Brett looked up and found him already looking at her intently, showing her that he meant what he said.

"I just don't think I can do this anymore Antonio. Every time the ambo rolls out, Dawson and I never know what is waiting for us. Every call is unpredictable." Brett started to open-up to him. "I became a medic because we make a difference. I make a difference. And I loved that about this job. I loved it. But I don't know. Is being a paramedic worth my life?"

Brett felt Antonio put his hand on her face, making her turn to look at him. "You know, the amount of times I've had this conversation with myself about being a cop…but you know what I always tell myself? If we don't put down our lives for those who need it, who will? Who else will walk through danger to help someone? If not us, then who?"

Brett thought over what he had just told her. _'If not us, then who?'_

"You just have to keep reminding yourself why you chose this job, why you chose being a medic, and if you can see yourself being anything else? Then there's your answer."

Brett looked into his eyes, searching for something, she didn't know what though. Brett gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." Brett whispered out.

He let out a chuckle then stood up, as he offered out a hand for her. She took it without hesitation. "Everyone's gone home. I said I'll come and get you. Let me take you home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brett nodded, "I'd like that very much."

Once Gabby had calmed down, she looked up at Casey with those big brown eyes that he fell in love with every time.

"I don't think I can ever fall asleep again, Matt. I keep seeing it all happening again." She told him, her voice cracking. "How am I ever going to get through this?"

Casey turned to look at her, wiping the loose tears that spilled down her cheeks. "The same way we get through everything else. Together, and with me by you side, every step of the way."

She let out a sigh as she relaxed into him, "I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too. Everyday."

And they will. Get through this. Day by day. Together. Like they always did.

As they told each other that they loved each other, Dawson couldn't help but feel grateful that she had Matt, now more than ever. If he weren't with her, she didn't know what she'd do, how she would be getting through this.

She was so thankful for him. After everything they had endured, it was all worth it in the end.

Dawson looked up at Casey who looked down at her and said the words that meant so much to her and held so much emotion. Those words that Casey said to her, that she was saying to him now.

"I don't know where I'd be without you."

His blue eyes, full of acknowledgment of when he'd said those same words, he kissed her forehead and whispered.

"You never have to find out."

And that right there, those words, full of sincerity, honesty. That was why she loved him. He gave her hope when she needed it the most. And today, she really needed it.

Dawson let out a sigh of content, right in that moment. She knew that she was going to have a long road ahead of her and Brett. But together, they could get through anything.

Because that's what family does.

They lift each other up.


	3. Carry You Home

**Hey guys,**

 **So, I have spent the evening yesterday planning out the story, where I wanted it to go etc. This story, Call Gone Wrong, will have 5 chapters, no more. I have planned out what I wanted to include, and this is going to be mainly a Brett and Dawson BROtp fanfic with sprinkles of Dawsey throughout it.**

 **However, I have also planned some one-shots, and these one-shots will stay one-shots unless I feel like there should be more to the story. These one-shots will either be about 51 as a family, Dawsey relationship or about Severide or Shayveride BROtp. The stories will be from anytime from the whole of the CF series, so it could be season 1 or even season 6. So, you guys have that to look forward to.**

 **To let you guys' know, for this month of May, I do have Exams, 5 of them in total so I am trying to get as many of the chapters to this story done as possible before exams start. If this story is not done this week it will most definitely be done by start of next week.**

 **Also, what I have always wanted to do was to name my stories/chapters after names of songs that I thought connected well to the story, character or ship.**

 **So. before this A/N is longer than my actual chapter, I will leave it there. I just wanted to update you all on what has been happening.**

 **The song which fit well for this chapter is 'Carry You Home' by Jamie Scott.**

 _And ooh child, don't it seem heavy_

 _When your wings keep breaking up?_

 _Oh, love, yesterday was easier I know_

 _Carry on Janet, I know you've got the heart_

 _When the stars come down I'll be around_

 _To lead you from the dark_

 _So carry on, Janet, my friend you're not alone_

 _When your feet don't know which way to go_

 _Oh, I'll carry you home, I'll carry you home._

\- Carry You Home, by Jamie Scott

* * *

It had been 3 of their longest days in the hospital room. Gabby was kept for observation by the doctors to see how well her scars were healing and due to the amount of blood loss she had. But now, she was ready to go home. Matt, for the first time in those 3 days had left the hospital to pack some clothes for Gabby to go home in, she was excited to get out of the paper-like hospital gown, but she also felt scared being alone.

As Matt arrived back into the room with a bag full of clothes and supplies, Gabby rushed into the en-suite in her hospital room to change and to clean herself up. For the first time since being in hospital, Gabby finally saw the state she was in.

To say she was disgusted and embarrassed of her appearance was an understatement. Her hair was knotty and greasy, her eyes were puffy, her skin looked dirty and oh my, she smelt terrible. She was glad that she was married to Matt because he promised in 'sickness and in health, through the good and the bad, til death do us part'…death. The fact that she nearly died. No. Don't think about that.

There was a knock on the toilet door, "Gabby, baby, you alright in there? You need help with anything?" Matt's voice came through.

"I'm fine, I'm ready now anyway." Gabby replied. She splashed some water on her face before she stepped out in her favourite pink plain shirt and her grey joggers. Oh, how it felt nice to be in her own clothes.

Gabby saw Matt standing on the wall beside the toilet door, hands in pockets. For the first time since being here, Gabby looked at him, like really looked at him. He was wearing his own joggers, his blonde hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes. He looked beyond tired and Gabby couldn't help but feel responsible. She stood in front of him, looked into his tired eyes, slowly put her hand to his cheek and brought his head down so their foreheads were resting on each other. They stayed like that for a minute. Taking each other in. revelling in one another, before they moved away and headed out of the room. Neither of them looking back.

It has been 3 days and Brett couldn't stop feeling this headache. After being whacked in the face with the end of a shotgun, Brett thought all she'd get was a bruise, but no, the ache was pounding heavily each day. At first, she just figured that after crying an ocean and being through hell, it was just exhaustion and dehydration, so she drank some water and slept. When she woke up, the headache had intensified, so she decided to take some headache tablets and a shower and eat some left over eggs and pancake that Otis made earlier. The headache was still there. But waking up this morning, the headache was so bad, she couldn't think, and opening her eyes were just bad.

"Otis. Cruz. You home?" Sylvie called out, hoping one of them was. "Otis. Cruz." She called out again. Guess they might be at work.

With a groan, she made her way downstairs and grabbed her keys, heading to the door before pausing. She shouldn't be driving if she felt like this. So instead she decided to call a taxi.

20 minutes later, she was walking through the ER towards the main desk, Maggie looking curiously at Brett's state.

"Shouldn't you be home, you know, resting? Taking it easy?" Maggie said.

"I would if I could, Maggie, but I've got this blinding headache. Had it for 3 days." Brett replied, putting a now cool hand on her forehead, hoping it'll make a difference.

"You had it for 3 days and never came in earlier?" Maggie said in disbelief.

"I thought it was just a headache and that it would go away with the usual, water, food, sleep and pills, but nope, still here."

"Alright, I'll get someone to check you out.

"Thanks Maggie." Brett started to turn away to wait in the waiting room.

"Hey, Brett." Maggie called out before Brett turned around, "How are you? Really."

"I'm…" one look at Maggie's concerned expression, Brett knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one. "Just taking it one day at a time, you know?" Maggie just nodded in reply.

She was in the waiting room for 5 minutes before Dr. Halstead called her name.

"Hey, Brett, how are you?"

"I'm, I, I'm alive. But this headache is just- "

"Let me look." Dr. Halstead said as he shone his small torch in both her eyes, told her to follow his finger, and asked a few questions.

"Brett, did you get checked out yourself when you came in a few days ago? I know you were worried about Dawson, but did anyone look over you?" Dr. Halstead asked, a hint of concern in his voice and eyes.

"Uh, yeah, wait, I, I don't, no, I didn't." Brett stuttered as she tried to recall, she was so caught up in Dawson that she didn't get herself looked at, how stupid of her. "Am I okay, though?"

"Brett, it looks like you suffered a concussion when you got knocked out. You shouldn't have been sleeping." Dr. Halstead said.

Brett's eyes widened in acknowledgement, everything now making sense.

"I'm going to prescribe you with these medications, take them 3 times a day with some sort of food and try not to sleep for 24 hours if you can. You'll start to feel better soon." Will said as he wrote something down on a notepad. "You didn't drive here yourself, did you?"

"Uh, no, I got a taxi."

"Okay, this paper is for you, I'll call a taxi for you and you should be good to go."

"Thank you, Will."

Gabby and Matt had just gotten home. Oh, how Gabby missed their apartment. She let out a content sigh as she walked in.

"Okay, you, sit down, rest, I'll ring in for some Chinese and we'll put on whatever film you'd like. Sound good?" Matt said optimistically. He was so happy that she was home, where she belonged.

"Hey, um, is it alright if I have a shower, I just want to get this grime off myself." Gabby asked.

"Of course, you can. I'll order when you get in and by the time you're out, the food should be here."

Gabby nodded in agreement.

She went into her bathroom and stripped herself down as she turned on the hot water. She stepped into the shower, feeling her muscles relax instantly. Gabby closed her eyes and rest her head on the cold tiled wall, letting out a sigh. She reached out for her favourite vanilla body wash and lathered and massaged her body. She paused suddenly as her hands stopped on something that wasn't supposed to be there. Looking down she saw a bump on her abdomen.

The bullet wounds. She forgot that they were going to scar. Slowly, she felt herself feeling her shoulder, where she had her first stab wound, then both her thighs. Everything flooding back, all the memories. Her breathing started to become erratic, the shower feeling too tight.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, lips pressed to her shoulder bone, a body pressed behind her. Matt. As if he was like magic, Gabby started to calm instantly. She sighed as her breathing became normal and she tilted her head back, resting it on his chest.

They didn't say a word, just stood there. Gabby in Matt's arms.

Sylvie had arrived back home from her hospital visit half an hour ago. She stopped by the pharmacy to get the medication Will prescribed and now she was sitting on her couch, flicking through the channels on her Tv.

She stopped at one channel and it was black and white. She hated black and white but something about this film caught her attention. She was just starting to get into it when the man trapped the two other men in the storage room, where a vault was, shouting at them to open it, the men said no, and the other man held up a pistol gun, pointing it at them.

Sylvie remembered Tracey forcing them to try and help Billy, she remembered the first time she noticed the shotgun. Before she could think about anymore of what had happened, Sylvie pressed the red on/off button on the remote, turning her TV off, leaving her in silence.

She had to get out. She didn't know where, but she needed out.

Gabby and Matt were eating their Chinese when they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at each other before Matt rose to answer the door. At the door was an out of breath Brett, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, it's just, the TV, he had a gun, and I, uh, I couldn't stop thinking of-"Brett was interrupted by someone holding her. Dawson. As soon as Dawson hugged her, Brett broke down. Teas flowing, hiccups forming.

The next thing she knew she was on the couch next to Gabby, who was next to Matt, eating Chinese.

Gabby gave Matt a look that said that she needed to talk to Sylvie alone. Matt understood, gave Gabby a kiss on her head and left to go to their bedroom.

"I'm sorry for coming without calling, I just didn't know- "Brett started to ramble.

"Hey, you're always welcome, you know that." Dawson replied, squeezing her hand.

They both sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"I can't believe what we've just been through." Brett breathed out.

"Me neither. Still feels surreal to me. Well, it was before I felt my wounds." Dawson replied before sipping on her wine.

"Gabby, I, it should have been me with those wounds, not you- "

Gabby interrupted Brett again, "Sylvie, it shouldn't have been either of us."

They both looked at each other before smiling and Sylvie resting on Gabby's shoulder.

"I can't stay home alone, doing nothing all day any longer, Gabs. I'm going back to work next shift." Gabby turned to look at Sylvie with an ' _girl, you crazy!_ ' look in her eyes. Brett sighed. "I'm not doing anything valuable with my life by hiding in my room. I'm not going to let that psycho Tracey win and have us holed up, afraid to see the outside. I won't let her win." Brett told Dawson.

Dawson sat there thinking over Brett's words. The truth they held. No. She won't have Tracey win either.

"Fine, but if you go in, I go in." Dawson said with a firmness in her voice.

"Gabby, no! You just got out if hospital. You need a few more days to heal." Brett exclaimed.

"Brett, you are my partner and one of my best friends, I am not going to let you have your first shift back be without me. We either go in together or we stay home together. Either way, you're not doing anything without me. Not now. Not so soon. Besides, you're right. I am not going to let her win either and I'm all healed up, spent 3 days healing in hospital, I'm all good." Gabby said whilst Sylvie giving her the ' _you crazy'_ look, too.

Sylvie knew that once Gabby had made her mind up on something, you couldn't change it. So, with a defeated sigh, she picked her up glass of wine and took a gulp.

After everything they've experienced, with each other by their side, both paramedics knew that they could get through anything as they are stronger together. A friendship now unbreakable.


	4. High Hopes

**Hi Guys!**

 **Another chapter for you all! This one is a lot more emotional with some throwbacks in there. I had always wanted some of these plotlines mentioned again in the show, but they had always glazed over it like they never happened. I wanted to hear and see of residual feelings or PTSD from Brett and Dawson from these past situations they've experienced. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **The song for the chapter is High Hopes by Kodaline. I was torn between High Hopes and I Won't Let You Go by James Morrison. Both songs are really good fits for this chapter.**

 _But I've got high hopes_  
 _It takes me back to when we started_  
 _High hopes_  
 _When you let it go, go out and start again_  
 _High Hopes_  
 _When it all comes to an end_  
 _But the world keeps spinning around_

 _And in my dreams_  
 _I meet the ghosts of the all the people_  
 _Who have come and gone_  
 _Memories, they seem to show up so quick_  
 _But they leave you far too soon_  
 _Naïve, I was just staring at the barrel of a gun_  
 _And I do believe that._

High Hopes – Kodaline

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Everyone would understand if you took some more time off." Casey said worriedly.

"Matt," Dawson placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, "I'll be fine, just like you were when you were kidnapped with the whole ' _Stilettos'_ situation. And, if I feel like I won't be, you'll be the first one to know, okay?"

Casey looked at his wife a bit longer, worry evident on his face, but he knew his wife better than to talk her out of something she had already made her mind up to.

"Okay, but… I just want you to know, when I was kidnapped, I felt like no one would understand what I went through because it was just me down there with Nesbitt and the other guys, no one else, and at that point, no one in the house had actually been kidnapped before, which is why I always felt like I had to bottle it up. I didn't know who to go to or what to say because it was hard, putting everything into words. So, Gabby, I understand. I know you had Brett down there with you, but I just want you to know, _I understand_. Okay?" Casey told her, looking her completely in the eyes to show he meant every word he said.

"I know, Matt." Gabby replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

They both climbed out of Casey's pick-up truck which was parked outside the firehouse. Waiting for them was a nervous looking Brett.

"Are we sure about this?" Brett asked Dawson.

"Yes, we are." Dawson linked arms with Brett and the three of them walked in, heading straight for the common room where they knew everyone would be.

They didn't even make it in the doors before they heard cheers and clapping from the guys, all walking up to hug both of them.

After a minute of hugging and saying ' _I'm fine'_ multiple times, Chief Boden walked into the room, looking straight at Brett and Dawson.

"Welcome back. May I speak to you both in my office?" Boden asked, both paramedics nodding, Casey giving Dawson a kiss on the side of her head before she walked off behind Brett.

As Dawson walked in, closing the door behind her, she made her way to the spare chair next to Brett, in front of the Chief's desk. There was silence for a few seconds before Chief Boden spoke up.

"Look, I appreciate you both wanting to get back into work, the whole house does, but if you feel, in any way, that you are not ready, you say the word. No judgment." Chief said, looking both women in their eyes.

"Chief, thank you, but we both wouldn't be here if we thought we weren't ready." Dawson reassured him, Brett nodding beside her in agreement. Chief looked down, knowing that that would be their answer. Both medics as stubborn as they come.

"Very well. But I would like to tell you, before either of you go any calls, you both need to speak to Chaplain Orlovsky. He needs to be able to clear you, mentally."

Dawson was about to interrupt before Boden continued. "it is not optional. It is mandatory. That is final."

Brett and Dawson both nodded, agreeing for a session with Chaplain.

As if he was magically summoned, Chaplain knocked and entered. Boden gave one curt nod, allowing him to come in.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Chaplain asked the medics. They both looked at each other before Brett spoke up.

"I will."

"Okay, we'll have the session here in Chief's office if he doesn't mind."

"Not at all."

"Dawson, I will call you in when Brett is done."

Dawson nodded as her and Boden stood up to leave, Dawson giving Brett a squeeze of reassurance on her shoulder.

"So, whenever you're ready."

"Um, so, how does this work? Do you ask me some questions, or do I just talk?" Brett asked.

"it's not an interrogation or interview. You just say whatever you feel." Chaplain Orlovsky replied.

"Okay, um. I don't, I don't know what to say." Brett said, letting out a humourless, airy laugh.

"Okay. Are you sure you are ready to go back into work?"

"Yes. I am. Totally sure. I can't just sit at home all day doing nothing, thinking over what happened. It won't do me any good. Plus, I am a medic. My job is to help people. I love that, I love my job and the way it makes me feel when I help save lives. I won't let her take that from me." Brett opened up.

"Her? You mean the woman that held you and Dawson hostage? Tracey?" Chaplain asked for clarification.

"Yeah, her."

They both sat in silence, Brett unsure of what else to say.

"Talk to me about the breakdown you had in the hospital the other day." Chaplain urged.

Brett looked at him, wondering how he knew about that.

"Chief Boden told me."

Brett closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "I guess it was just bottled emotions, you know. This wasn't the first time I was kidnapped on the job, life threatened, and gun pointed at me. It happened when Mills was my partner. I think the scary thing about it all was that this time, with Tracey, when she pointed that shotgun at me, I didn't feel scared for my own life. I felt scared for Dawson. She is my friend and I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"So, you weren't scared that Tracey could have shot you instead of Dawson? That you could have died in that basement?"

"I'd rather it had been me. Dawson. She is happily married, she has a brother and family who loves her, everyone here has known her for so many years, she is like the daughter, the sister that they never had, like I never had. So, yeah, I'd rather it had been me who was shot and stabbed because I have no one here. No partner, no siblings, no parents here. I had nothing to lose." Brett whispered out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Brett. Those guys in there. The way that you described what Dawson means to them, that is exactly what you mean to them, too. You are like the daughter and sister they never had as well. They would never have wanted you to get hurt or for you to be in Dawson's situation. Because they love you just as much as they love Dawson. And that, Brett, that is the truth."

Brett sat there, going over the words that Chaplain Orlovsky had said to her. Knowing he was right about everything, she just needed to hear someone else say it to her.

Chaplain studied Brett for a minute longer, something not quite adding up.

"Brett. I can see in your eyes that there is something that you are scared of. Why don't you tell me, huh? It's just me."

Brett looked at Chaplain, the words on the tip of her tongue. He was right, she was scared of something, but she was also scared of saying it. But she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. Especially with the job she does.

"I'm scared of myself." Brett let out. Chaplain gave her a confused look, telling her she needed to elaborate what she had just said.

"When I was kidnapped, with Mills, one of the guys that took us had a blow to the neck. He was internally bleeding, and Mills was trying to save his life. Because that is what us medics do, we save lives." She choked out, before continuing, "but I didn't want to save that man's life. Instead I told Mills to cut an artery, to kill him." Brett sat there, crying some more, Chaplain opened his mouth to say something, but Brett wasn't finished.

"The same thing happened in that basement. When the guys came in, Tracey held the shotgun at them, I didn't even think about what I was doing or saying. I held the knife to Billy's throat, where the vein, the artery, the same one I wanted Mills to cut on the man. What kind of medic am I? Billy was the innocent one, he was just a kid and I threatened his life." The tears were uncontrollable now, flowing freely and hard down her face.

"But you didn't." Chaplain's voice broke out. Brett looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You didn't kill the man, neither did Mills. You didn't kill Billy. You did that all because you were scared. You were scared that someone you cared about would get hurt. You were scared, and it is okay to be scared. To have bad thoughts. We're all human after all. What matters is that you didn't hurt anyone, because you are not that person."

All Brett could do was nod as she cried. Chaplain coming to sit next to her and hold her as her sobs came in hard.

It was about half an hour later until Dawson was called back to Chief's office. Casey gave her a nod as she left Casey's office to go and let out her feelings…again.

As she walked over, she saw Brett coming out. Red, puffy eyes on full display, tear stained cheeks. Brett looked up and gave Dawson a watery smile.

"I'm okay." Brett whispered out. Dawson just nodded in reply, not knowing what to say.

Dawson knocked on the office door before walking in. She saw Chaplain on the couch, looking up at Dawson with a friendly look on his face.

"Dawson."

"Chaplain."

She sat down on the comfy couch, opposite Chaplain.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Dawson? How you been?"

"Yeah, I've been good." Dawson tried to sound optimistic but failed.

"The last time we spoke, it was about Shay." At the mention of her former partner and deceased best friend, Dawson looked down, too early in the conversation to show vulnerability.

Dawson stayed quiet. Not wanting to talk about Shay. It hurt too much even thinking about her. It hurt not having Shay beside her in the ambulance. It hurt not hearing Shay's sarcastic comments about urging her to switch teams. It all hurt too much.

Chaplain noticed the silence coming from Dawson. He was all too familiar with it. She stayed silent for all 4 sessions she went to after Shay's passing. He didn't want that again. Bottled up feelings. He wanted her to be open. She needed to be open if she wanted to get through this.

"I tried to find you to talk about what happened with Casey, when he was trapped, but I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, no, I was, uh, busy. But that's all good now. Casey and I, we talked. Everything is good."

"Okay, so why don't we talk about what happened in that basement?"

Dawson stayed silent a little while longer, not knowing how to start or what to say.

"What do you want to know?" Dawson asked.

"What were you feeling during the call?"

"Um, I felt off. When Brett found the hidden door. Even before then, when we had parked up outside the house, I felt off. Everything about the house was…off. I thought I was being paranoid, but the look on Brett's face told me I wasn't, but yeah. That hidden door. It was like Pandora's Box you know. I knew if we opened it, nothing good would come out of it. But we had to do our jobs." Dawson was lost in thought, in memories, seeing the door, making the Harry Potter joke, silent conversations with Brett.

"What about when you saw Tracey with the gun?" Chaplain asked, bringing her back to reality.

Dawson thought about it. How she felt, what was going through her mind.

"Not again."

"What do you mean by that, Gabby?"

"It, it reminded me of Darryl. When Shay and I got to that call. When he shot himself in front of us. It reminded me of that. Of when Shay spiralled out. How I wasn't there for her. How she needed me, and I didn't show. I didn't want to go through that again. I won't go through that again. Not with Brett. I can't, I can't lose another partner. I couldn't lose Brett, not after Shay." Dawson let out, tears threatening to spill, but she kept them in. "When I saw the gun…I just knew it couldn't be Brett."

Chaplain sat there, not saying a word, just looking at this broken girl in front of him. She had lost so much in such a short amount of time. She lost her best friend. She lost her baby. She lost her foster child she cared so deeply about. She nearly lost her husband and she nearly lost her current partner.

"None of it was your fault." Chaplain told her, looking her in her eyes, trying to communicate everything to her. "None of it was your fault." He repeated, wanting to make sure she understood.

Dawson nodded, "I know. I am just so tired of getting the short straw."

"Remember what I said to you when you came to see me about Shay?" Dawson nodded, remembering every word. "You are strong."

"I know." Dawson said. She was strong. She was brave.

It had been 10 minutes since Dawson left the office after her session when Boden walked in.

"Well?" Boden asked.

"They both have been through a lot, no doubt. It will take time for them to feel normalcy." Chaplain said.

"So, they're not ready?"

Chaplain shook his head, "Actually, on the contrary. I believe if they stick by each other, if they have one another, I believe they could get through this rough patch. Keeping them away from work isn't what I suggest. You would need to keep an eye on them. All your guys would. But I believe that if you put them back to work, they will bring their A game. They'll do their jobs like they always do. Those two women are strong and fierce and brave. I know they can get through this, if they stick together. I've got high hopes for them both."


	5. Part Of Me

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter for this story! Although this is one of the shortest chapters, I feel happy and content with how I've ended the story. Hopefully you guys' do too! Thank you so much for supporting Call Gone Wrong and for commenting such sweet things. I am so glad that you all encouraged me to write more to this story and I hope each chapter was worth it!**

 ** **I love you all! x****

 **This chapter is inspired by the chorus Part of Me by Katy Perry.**

 _This is the part of me_  
 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me_  
 _This is the part of me_  
 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me_  
 _Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows,_  
 _But you're not gonna break my soul_  
 _This is the part of me_  
 _That you're never gonna ever tale away from me, no!_

Part of Me by Katy Perry

* * *

After her session with Chaplain Orlovsky, Dawson went to the toilet to sort herself out. When she saw her reflection in the mirror; tear stained cheeks, smudged mascara, watery eyes, trembling lips, she let the water run before splashing some on her face to cool her down. Just then she heard the toilet door open with a loud squeak and felt a hand rubbing her back. When she looked up, her eyes met Casey's blue ones, silently asking if she was okay.

Dawson tried her best to give her ' _I'm fine'_ smile but her husband could see right through her because the next thing she knew, Casey had wrapped his strong arms around her as she cried a bit more and breathed him in.

Dawson stepped back, wiping her tears, finally sick and tired of crying. She turned to look at Casey, "I'm just going to go and sort myself out."

"Chaplain and Boden cleared you?" Casey asked, kind of hoping that she wasn't cleared so she could take more time off.

"Um, I don't know, he didn't say anything about that." Dawson replied before giving him a quick peck before leaving.

Dawson walked into the locker room, not expecting to find Brett sitting on the bench, head in hands, looking defeated. Brett must have heard someone walk in because she looked away, wiping her tears before turning back only to sigh when she saw Dawson.

"Hey." Dawson greeted as she took a seat beside Brett.

"Hey." Brett replied. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Brett continued. "I didn't expect that session to be so…heavy." They both let out airy laughs.

"Yeah, it can be." Dawson agreed.

"How many times have you had these sessions?" Brett asked, trying to make conversation.

"Three times now. First one was after Shay. Second was after I lost the baby. And then this one. Today." Dawson turned to see Brett look at her with sympathy. "Hey, don't. Don't look at me like that, okay?"

"Okay. You get cleared?" Brett asked Dawson.

"Uh, Chaplain never said anything, what about you?"

"Same. Guess we just have to wait and see. I really want to…I really need to come back to work. I just need to look forward, not back and being here, in the house, doing my job, that helps." Brett explained.

"I hear that." Dawson agreed, having a slight feeling that she knew she would be cleared. She came back quickly after Darryl and Shay and the baby. This won't stop her from working. She knows that.

Just then, as both medics sit in silence, Herrmann walks in, "Hey, Boden and Chaplain wants to see you both."

Both medics look at each other before getting up and heading to the office, knocking once before entering.

"Hey, come in. Sit down." Boden instructed, Chaplain still sat on the sofa.

"After a long talk with Chaplain about whether he feels it's best for you to return to full duty," Boden looks at Chaplain who gives him a short nod in reply, "we feel as though you are ready."

"We're cleared?" Brett asked, relieved.

"Yeah, under two conditions." Boden points out. Both medics looking at him expectantly. "You both go and see Chaplain Orlovsky once every two weeks." Brett and Dawson nod their heads in agreement, "and the second one, which I know you both will do regardless, is to take care of each other and have each other's' back."

At this, Brett and Dawson look at each other and let out a genuine smile.

"Always." Brett says.

"Always." Dawson replies.

"And with that, I am happy to announce that you both are officially cleared to return to full duty of work." Boden tells them.

Brett and Dawson made their way to the common room, huge smiles on their faces. With their appearance, all the guys and Kidd look up at them.

"We're cleared to come back to full duty of work!" Brett announces as everyone runs up to hug them, telling them how happy they were and they're glad they're back.

Casey made his way over to Dawson and looked her in her big brown eyes. With the smile on her face, he knew that she was ready to come back, so without saying anything, he gives her a hug, pulling her in close.

Dawson knew he was scared, scared for her to come back to work because it was how she felt when he returned to full duty after being trapped in the warehouse. The thought of him going inside another burning building terrified her down to her bones. But she didn't object it because doing what he does, being a firefighter. He was good at it. He was one of the best firefighters she knew. He loved his job. And she knew he was needed out there, saving people's lives because being a firefighter was important to him. Just like how being a medic was important to her.

Dawson appreciated the fact that Casey wasn't trying to talk her out of her choice, because she knew, he knew that she wouldn't, just like she didn't with him. And that's what she loved about Casey. He understood her. Respected her choices…well, some of her choices and he knew how much this job meant to her.

As everyone settled back into their original places in the common room again, the alarm sounded.

 _Ambulance 61. Person down. 27 Walcott Lane._

All heads turned to the two paramedics as they both took a deep breath, stood up, Dawson giving Casey a kiss before walking off.

Brett and Dawson were at the ambulance before Dawson felt someone looking. When she turned around she saw Casey standing there looking at her, just then squad and truck came out of the common room too, standing behind Casey.

"Be careful." Casey called out.

Dawson looked at him and gave him a smirk before replying, "Aren't I always?" earning an eye roll of everyone and a smile from Casey.

When Dawson and Brett climbed into the ambulance, seat belts plugged in, they sat in silence for 2 seconds before looking over at each other, smiling and clasping hands. It was the same thing that they did when they went undercover for Antonio and Voight at Mr Lair's house.

Without wasting another second, they started the ambulance before driving out of 51, sirens on.

 **THE END**.


End file.
